Last Lesson
by buttercupbella
Summary: This is our tragedy, love, and you are left to wait for me to whisk you away to Neverland.


**Note:**For _AoGA_, the group of amazing authors who changed my life. The words/phrases in italics are some of the pennames of the members - I couldn't include everyone, so I'm sorry for that. I modified some of the pennames, too, so I hope you can bear with it. Cheers to the people who'll get the references to four other fandoms and one famous poem. Anyway, long live the 2013 House Cup!

**Characters: **Izumi Yukihara, Yuka Azumi

* * *

**last lesson**  
_this is our tragedy, love, and you are left to wait for me to whisk you away to Neverland._

* * *

you look through the misty  
_autumn window_  
and think that the fall is  
such a sad season.  
everything dies -  
turns into a shade of  
brown that's a bit lighter than  
the soil on the ground,  
and in the _quiet eclipse_  
the _black maya_s perch themselves  
on willows and chirp the  
melodies of a  
_november romeo_.  
_the devil's song_, is it?  
you drum your fingers  
on the fiberglass and  
marvel at the _infinite colors_ that  
paint the scenery of the backyard.  
it's all so dead,  
and it's beautiful to know  
that it had all been alive  
once upon a time.  
you wish that _things never change_  
but they'll have to, won't they?  
you've always been _my_  
_hopeless romantic_, love,  
as you stare off to the  
grapefruit sky while  
_sitting in the silence_.  
it's never a _tearless sonnet_ for you,  
honey,  
and you watch a _snowflake fall_  
((it's winter already?)) with  
hidden _frantic emotions_ and  
_unknown pain_. even  
the _september lilies_ have  
faded now,  
but you continue  
your _dreaming reverie_  
and imagine, just imagine  
that you're still that  
_little cute girl_ that I used  
to give candy to.  
you're _the tortured poet_, my love,  
you're the only one in the world.  
((it's your hobby, your occupation, your need  
to see the _meteor showers_  
litter across the universe;  
and the _transient tears_ just  
keep coming.))  
don't ever leave that window, dear  
because I have come to fetch you.  
((I'm _death's servant_ now,  
didn't you realize?))  
you're melting, fading away  
and with the _corrosive beauty_  
behind the fiberglass  
you'll be _silenced_  
_at midnight._  
you say to yourself  
that _this pen is red_ and you dip  
the quill in your torn flesh -  
you've always had  
_prose vanity_, my love.  
and yet you pine for someone  
who isn't there anymore.  
you're not edgar allan poe  
who'll write about  
sandy shores  
and _annabelle_.  
you're _rae_ - the cloaked raven who  
witnessed The End.  
((caused it, perhaps?))  
ours is not a _vanilla coated love_  
we're not _drunken strawberries_  
who keep _bickering gibberish_.  
we're izumi-and-yuka,  
the pair who'll go up  
in _auburn flames_ that are as  
vibrant as the leaves descending to  
the broken earth.  
this is our tragedy, love, and  
you are left to wait for  
me to whisk you away to Neverland.  
that doesn't extinguish your  
_passion for writing_, though -  
you find _the vanishing spectacles_  
on your _enchanted notes_  
and scribble  
words that will forever seal  
our failed destiny.  
in your _bittersweet apathy_  
you draw solace from  
compensating for your indifference  
by pouring the sentences  
on your bloodstained  
book.  
do you remember the _29th of_  
_september,_ love?  
that's when you started wilting.  
there's no _silverlake_ of unicorn blood  
to save you now,  
and in that current  
state, people call you a  
hilarious storyteller  
extraordinaire -  
for short,  
_hilaire_.  
they're laughing at you, love,  
because you write  
with the scent of rust  
and wait for someone who's not  
coming back.  
((oh, but I am coming back for you,  
aren't I?))  
you think you're living  
in a world of reds and greens.  
I have to tell you that  
you're wrong, darling.  
ever since I departed,  
black and white swallowed  
your galaxy and you're left  
with an _uncoloured_, vintage  
photograph.  
you're _the undeveloped psychopath_  
((but I'll always love you for that.))  
so look up from your novel, love,  
open your window  
and feel the wind once more  
((one last time, before you'll go.))  
I'll be there  
as a whisper, and  
I have come for your salvation.  
you won't be locked up  
in the highest turret anymore.  
_just follow your heart_, love,  
and listen to the _secretive music_  
of the noises around you.  
come now, my Yuka,  
take my wisp of a hand  
and don't let go.  
let's fly, shall we?  
you will be falling to the deep abyss  
like how we fell in love  
ages ago.  
we'll be together soon, dear -  
you don't have wings  
((you're a demon now))  
so you'll have to spread your arms  
for an endless flight.  
((you're icarus, and you'll suffer  
the same way he did -  
you'll burn.))  
come along now.  
jump and soar with me.  
the fall isn't only a sad season -  
it's the only way for you  
to end your story written  
in crimson ink, and the  
only means  
of getting down here  
((and seeing me)).  
believe me, love, I'm always right - I'll teach you everything that's necessary.  
one last lesson before you hit the pavement.  
let's learn some French now, shall we?  
_au revoir_, repeat after me.  
(("au revoir."))  
well, then,  
the clock strikes twelve  
and a terrible crack rips through  
the atmosphere.  
we're together now.  
((don't worry, it's always spring here.))  
((we'll be alive forevermore.))  
((no one has to leave and die.))  
((everything will be okay from now on, Yuka.))  
(("I trust you, Izumi."))


End file.
